riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia
An eastern border world, Gaia is known for drawing heavily upon Greek and Roman architecture that are spread throughout its three continents. Gaia was a planet of commerce before its induction into the Hydra League, but has recently come back into the galactic community with high prominence in the North Eastern Defense Act as a funder for its operations. Climate and Geography Gaia has three continents, Shakaro, Lokor, and Rareseck each with their own unique climates. Out of all of them, Shakaro is the most developed and where the majority of the human population resides, though steady immigration has begun to change this. Shakaro bears little resemblance to what it originally was. Once a barren place of rock and dirt, advanced technology brought from Earth allowed the Gaians to terraform the land so that it was capable of sustaining life. The same land was also found to be rich in mineral resources once settlements were established. Needless to say, the cities soon sprung up around the region and eventually developed into a mega-city that reaches to nearly all ends of the continent with each citizen having a reasonable home in the massive structures that dominate the land. Lokor is similiar to Shakaro before its transformation. Barren with rolling deserts and small rivers that supports what little life resides in Lokor very few choose to live here by choice. Yet, in the mountainous regions where most of the river originate from, it is a place suitable for growing certain crops that are comparable to the Mediterranean climate from Earth. Rareseck is the exact opposite of Lokor and Shakaro. Wet, humid and known for massive jungles, swamps, and raging rivers that cut through the continent. The land is naturally inhospitable to human life due to wildlife, disease, and unaided by just how quickly the jungle can grow. The Gaians often have to burn whole areas of the jungle to prevent it from overtaking the few population centres that are out there providing exotic fruit and meat for domestic and foreign consumption. Culture Learning and advancing has always been the key to Gaian society, not just technologically, however, but also in philosophy. Many of their philosophical schools constantly question and bring to light questions of the universe that continue to flourish as humanity and other races within Mjolnir as they either wage war or co-exist amongst native sentient life. Interestingly, the Gaians can also be considered daredevils, constantly pushing the boundaries in many aspects of life. Some doing it for glory while others do it for the advancement of society which has allowed them to catch up with foriegn powers despite their initially slow growth. This has led to some seeing the Gaians as careless and more than once has an experiment gone wrong to make up for successes that have put Gaia as a known name on certain goods which compete with Lykofian goods in the eastern part of the galaxy. They also value closeness to both neighbors, the rest of society, and the galaxy, being open to idea, thoughts and culture which has gone some ways into keeping most of Gaian population on Shakaro which is the center of thought and development as well as the main access to the space ports and to the rest of the galaxy. Immigration onto the world, however, is simple and one can quickly become a citizen should the proper paper work, along with a background check, be completed. Religion Though they appear to be Greek in appearance, the Gaians do not just worship old pagan gods. They maintain the old religion of Earth with many being Roman Catholics that is further emphasized by the continuation of the Church and the existence of the Pope. The odd Pagan god worshipper does occasionally appear, but most turn a blind-eye and tolerate such worship so as long as it does not interfere with daily affairs. It should be noted, Gaia maintains a considerable number of old, ancient religious relics from Earth which has made Gaia a sight where pilgrims arrive to witness the treasures of Earth that still exist. Cuisine Like most other cultures in the galaxy, the Gaia diet is large and varied thanks to both the ability to import food from around the galaxy and the various farming/greenhouse techniques allowing food to be less restricted to the climate and land. There are quite a few local exotic dishes using the fruits and meats found in Rareseck that are expensive, yet famous seeing those from around the galaxy come to Gaia to sample these rare dishes as well as wines that are often distributed not just for local consumption, but to compete within the galactic markets. Military Tactics and Weaponry Gaians are known for fighting in close formation, prefering to form tightly packed units with powerful ballistic or energy shields to deflect incoming fire until they can close the distance with their enemies. Once the distance has been closed, the general strategy is to push the enemy back on large fronts, using overwhelming force to do this. In terms of weapons, Gaians have a combination of both ballistic and energy weapons thanks to trade giving them a large arsenal of weapon types, though they make use of anti-matter weapons which is a closesly guarded secret among the military scientist and generals. Only the best can acquire such weapons. Signature among the Gaian's are their heavy ballistic combat shields that are capable of shrugging off small-arms with ease and even larger calibre ammunition for a short period of time. All their troops are trained to use it and makes the Gaians especially effective in close-quarters. Even vehicles usually have their own shield, some physical, other energy-based to allow them to absorb shots they usually would be unable to. Vehicle-wise, walkers, HMVs, and grav tanks are their main types of vehicles due to the terrain of their homeworld and the gravity. This has made Gaian troops courageous given the range combat takes place as shown when Travesti launched thousands of corpsemen into the cities forcing Gaian Hoplites to form impenetrable phalanxes to halt the horde of reanimated dead. History Colonization Gaia was colonized by 36AF when colonist arrived after a failed attempt at colonizing the dying world which the Gaians now call Hades due to a flaw with the planet's core. Landing on the continent of Shakro, the Gaians decided to terraform the barren land as it held the most mineral resources. Thanks to advance technology, drone labour and assistance from neighbouring systems, however, the Gaians were able to quickly build up their cities with the course of three decades that continued to grow with each passing year. Integration into the Hydra League By the time of 72AF where Gaia had become a prosperous, growing power, the Hydra League needed funders for their growing military. The population of Gaia originally opposed this, but given how close their world was to Hydra League space and the bloodshed that may be brought by rejecting the League, the council decided to join the League under the condition they did not have to fight and instead, provide goods and financial support. This would allow the Gaians to continue to build up their world with the profits gained while staying away from direct conflict with the larger, more powerful Empire. Civil War In 80AF, civil war would break out caused by those wishing to break free from the Hydra League. The conflict would be on-going as the merchants and the main body of government remained firmly on the side of the Hydra League, for the well-being of their world, while it was mostly civillians, with certain key scholars and city officials who made up the opposing faction. The military would be called in, but fighting would prove to be difficult in the mega-city as the government attempted to route out the dissidents. This conflict would eventually devolve into the government trying to route out the rebels in the mega-city on Shakro after winning several key engagements thanks to Hydra League backing and the most powerful factions on Gaia backing the government. These hold-outs would only give up when the Hydra League collapses in late 91AF as the crumbling of the League left the world of Gaia to its own devices once more, but not before war was at the world's doorstep. Operation Hammerhead By late 91AF during the Reclaimation War, Gaia would be invaded by a combined force of Northern Federation, Kahada Union, and the Empire. With a navy mainly of merchant vessels due to the military's reluctance to build vessels for the Hydra League to avoid being drawn into direct warfare, it did not take long for Gaia's orbit to be in enemy hands. The war on the ground, however, was a different matter. Using the terrain to their advantage and deciding where battles would take place that favoured their phalanx formatons, Gaia would be able to hold out on the three major continents. It would force a cease-fire to be called and eventually, both sides would come to diplomatic talks with each other into the course of 92AF. Travesti Invasion Peace would be sort-lived, however, as Travesti forces would invade Gaia, launching hordes of corpsemen upon Shakaro. While it would be one of the less bloody battles during the Reclaimation War thanks to the tight narrow streets and the standard doctrine and tactics of the military forces, civillian casaulties would put a strain on the population for years to come with whole sections of the mega-city being depopulated or relocated by the suddeness of the Travesti attack. Reinforcements from its newfound allies would arrive to defeat the Travesti fleet overhead and secure Gaia's orbit a month later with the civil war between the Reclaimer drastically reducing the amount of ships the Travesti had to hold the planet's orbit. NEDA and Recognition Gaia would be the world where the talks of the creation of the NEDA would begin and finish, becoming one of the founding members by July, 92AF. This was not enough, however, for the Gaian people who wanted more recognition from the galaxy at large. The war did not take a massive toll on Gaia compared to other worlds and with their merchant fleet which had survived the war by seeking refuge in hidden bases on the Gaia's multiple moons before the attack, once again Gaia saw opportunity. Its fleets would be responsible for the bringing of good and supplies to war-torn worlds with their troops aiding in the peacekeeping. Not only that, but they would quickly engage in diplomatic relations with others worlds, those within the NEDA as well as those out. All while it helped its allies, Gaia strengthened its own positions, both economically and militarily in preparation to become a prominent power in the galaxy like many others around it. Category:Planets